tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Buzz, Buzz
Buzz, Buzz, retitled James goes Buzz Buzz in American releases, is the seventeenth episode of the third season. In the US, it aired on the Shining Time Station episode, Stacy Cleans Up. Plot James feels insulted after BoCo gives him advice regarding some bees the Vicar is keeping. And when he overhears Duck telling BoCo he has nicknamed Bill and Ben "The Bees", he butts in and is insulted again after Duck says "Buzz, buzz, buzz". Later, James is preparing for the Express when a porter accidentally knocks over a beehive and it shatters, and a swarm of disgruntled bees buzz onto his boiler. One burns its foot, and in retaliation stings James on the nose, turning it red and swollen. James runs off and tries to get the bees off by methods such as spinning on a turntable, washing them off and smoking them out in a tunnel, none of them worked. The driver suggested on going back to the orchard, which allowed the bees to fly off when they see a beehive at the Wellsworth vicarage. The Vicar is grateful and thanks James, also noting that if it were Christmas, they could nickname him "James the Red-Nosed Engine". Instead, they prefer to call him "the bee's knees", as a sign of how useful he is. Characters * James * Duck * BoCo * Trevor * The Vicar of Wellsworth * Bill and Ben (do not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Edward (mentioned) Locations * Tidmouth * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam * Wellsworth Vicarage Orchard * Tidmouth Tunnel * Shunting Yards * The Waterfall Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from the Railway Series book, Main Line Engines. * The bee that burns himself is animated. It was animated by Peter Chiang of the Magic Camera Company. They were only credited when the episode was first released in 1992, an animation cel appeared on Ebay and is now owned by YouTube/SiF member BlueBerkBoco in 2011. * This was the only time that cartoon animation was used in the series until Thomas and the Magic Railroad. * A limited edition Wooden Railway "James goes Buzz Buzz" set was released to commemorate this episode. It featured a James with a red nose that, when rubbed, would temporarily go away, as well as BoCo, a turntable, a station with a beehive and the VHS James Goes Buzz Buzz and Other Thomas Stories. * The Vicar tells James "It's a pity it's not Christmas, then we could call you James the Red-Nosed Engine." This is a reference to Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. * In the restored version, the scene of James spinning on the turntable is slowed down and the shot of a male and female passenger staring at the broken hive is omitted. * S.S. Vienna's model from TUGS can be seen as Bill and Ben leave. * The second season episode, The Diseasel is referenced. Goofs * When Bill and Ben puff away, one is not puffing smoke. * Studio equipment is visible when BoCo talks to Duck. * When the people are racing out of the station, the platform bounces up in some frames, and one of the stone pillars by the entrance moves slightly. * When the bees fly around the driver and fireman, James' cab roof is white. * The station was supposed to be clear after the beehive fell. But when James leaves, a person is visible in the station. * When James is at Tidmouth Sheds, a vine or something of sorts is wrapped around his funnel. * The bee that stung James' nose was described as a male, but male bees do not sting. * In the Buzz Book, one picture shows BoCo with a yellow bufferbeam. * When James arrives at Tidmouth, he stops at the front of the station; but in his point-of-view of the bee, he is in the middle of the station. * There appear to be two Mrs. Kyndley's at Tidmouth, one in her first season form and one in her fifth season form. * The bee that stung James has only four legs, when bees actually have six. Quotes * James: "What's that Duck? Are you afraid of bees? They're only insects after all! So don't let that buzz box diesel tell you different!" * Duck: "His name's Boco and he didn't. We-" * James: "I wouldn't care if hundreds were swarming around! I'd just blow smoke and make them buzz off!" * Duck: "Buzz, buzz, buzz!" Merchandise * Wooden Railway - James Goes Buzz Buzz set and James Goes Buzz Buzz Collection Piece (both discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued) * TrackMaster - James Goes Buzz Buzz (discontinued) * Capsule Plarail - Red-nosed James * Push 'n' Go * Limited Edition Collection * Buzz Books - James and the Bees In other languages Gallery File:BuzzBuzz1992titlecard.jpg|Original UK title card File:Buzz,Buzztitlecard.png|Restored UK title card File:BuzzBuzzUStitlecard.png|1999 US title card with UK title File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzztitlecard.png|2002 US title card File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzzUSRestoredTitleCard.png|Restored US title card File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzzDigitalReleaseTitleCard.png|Digital Release Title Card File:BuzzBuzzSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:Buzz,BuzzGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:Buzz,BuzzSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:JamesandtheBees(BuzzBook)2.png|BoCo with a yellow bufferbeam File:BuzzBuzz.JPG File:BuzzBuzz2.jpg|Thanks to Ian of SiF for sharing this with us File:BuzzBuzz3.jpg File:BuzzBuzz4.jpg|Deleted scene File:Buzz,Buzz5.png File:BuzzBuzz6.jpg File:Buzz,Buzz7.png|Bridget Hatt and Mrs. Kyndley amongst the passengers File:BuzzBuzz9.png File:BuzzBuzz11.png File:BuzzBuzz12.png|The burnt bee File:BuzzBuzz13.png File:BuzzBuzz14.png|The bee gets angry File:BuzzBuzz15.png|The bee stings James on the nose File:BuzzBuzz16.png File:BuzzBuzz17.png File:BuzzBuzz18.png File:BuzzBuzz19.png File:BuzzBuzz20.PNG File:BuzzBuzz21.jpg File:BuzzBuzz22.jpg File:BuzzBuzz23.jpg File:BuzzBuzz24.png File:BuzzBuzz25.png File:BuzzBuzz26.png|Trevor File:BuzzBuzz27.png File:BuzzBuzz28.png|The beehives File:BuzzBuzz29.png File:BuzzBuzz30.png File:BuzzBuzz31.png|Bill and Ben File:BuzzBuzz32.png File:BuzzBuzz33.png File:BuzzBuzz34.png File:BuzzBuzz35.png File:BuzzBuzz36.png File:BuzzBuzz37.png File:BuzzBuzz38.png File:BuzzBuzz39.png File:BuzzBuzz40.png File:BuzzBuzz41.png|Destruction of the bee hive File:BuzzBuzz42.png File:BuzzBuzz43.png File:BuzzBuzz45.png File:BuzzBuzz46.png File:BuzzBuzz47.png File:BuzzBuzz48.png File:BuzzBuzz49.png|The Vicar File:BuzzBuzz50.png|The bees flies off James to their new home File:BuzzBuzz51.png File:BuzzBuzz52.png File:BuzzBuzz53.png File:Buzz,Buzz55.png File:Buzz,Buzz56.png File:Buzz,Buzz57.png File:Buzz,Buzz58.png File:Buzz,Buzz59.png File:Buzz,Buzz60.png File:Buzz,Buzz61.png File:Buzz,Buzz62.png File:Buzz,Buzz63.png File:Buzz,Buzz64.png File:Buzz,Buzz65.png File:Buzz,Buzz66.png File:Buzz,Buzz67.png File:Buzz,Buzz68.png File:Buzz,Buzz69.png File:Buzz,Buzz70.png File:Buzz,Buzz71.png File:Buzz,Buzz72.png File:Buzz,Buzz73.png|The bees flies to their new home File:Buzz,Buzz74.png File:Buzz,Buzz75.png File:Buzz,Buzz76.png File:Buzz,Buzz77.png File:JamesandtheBees1.jpg|BoCo, James, and Trevor File:JamesandtheBees2.jpg File:JamesandtheBees3.jpg File:JamesandtheBees4.jpg File:JamesandtheBees5.jpg File:Buzz,Buzz78.jpg File:BuzzBuzz79.jpg File:BuzzBuzzAnimationCel.JPG|Animation cel of the bee Merchandise Gallery File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzzWoodenRailwaySet.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenJamesGoesBuzzBuzzCollectorPiece.JPG|2003 Wooden Railway File:TakeAlongJamesGoesBuzzBuzz.jpg|Take-Along File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzzTrackmaster.jpg|TrackMaster File:Wind-upBuzzBuzzJames.jpg|Wind-up File:WindUpMettalicJamesGoesBuzzBuzz.jpg|Metallic Wind Up File:PressNGoJamesGoesBuzzBuzz.jpeg|Press & Go File:LimitedEditionCollectionBuzzBuzzJames.JPG|Limited Edition Collection File:JamesandtheBees(BuzzBook).png|Buzz Book Episode File:Buzz Buzz - British Narration|UK Narration File:James Goes Buzz Buzz - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes